


Będzie dobrze

by Olgie



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e18, F/F, Kocham je tak bardzo, Laze, Linda x Maze, Nie mam pojęcia co to jest, Spoilers, chyba - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 10:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11896110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: No więc własnie skończyłam oglądać Lucyfera.Matko, uwielbiam je. Nic mnie nie obchodzi cała reszta, ale Maze i Linda muszą być razem, całą reszta może iść się utopić w święconej wodzie.





	Będzie dobrze

Od początku czuła, że ta wstrętna suka przyniesie więcej kłopotów niż korzyści. No i proszę, Lucyfer miotał się, nie wiedząc, co ma zrobić i komu być lojalny; sobie czy Matce, a ona musi po nim sprzątać. A najgorsze jest to, że wpakował Lindę w kłopoty.  
  
Ze złości “otworzyła” sobie drzwi do gabinetu pani doktor kopniakiem.   
  
I gdyby nie fakt, że nie potrzebowała oddychać, teraz przestałaby z przerażenia.   
  
Linda leżała na podłodze i stanowiła sobą żałosny widok. Była ranna, poparzona, krwawiła, miała poszarpaną sukienkę. Maze doskoczyłą do niej, krzycząc w kółko “ _Nie!_ ”.   
  
Podnosiła ją i najdelikatniej jak mogła posadziła na fotelu.   
  
Linda coś mówiła, za coś przepraszała, ale niewiele do Mazikeen dotarło. Czuła jak coś mokrego spływa jej po twarzy i odpowiedziała gorączkowo, łamiącym się głosem:   
  
— To nie twoja wina. I wszystko będzie w porządku. Obiecuję. J-ja naprawię cię.   
  
Linda nie miał okularów, jej twarz też była poparzona i posiniaczona, z oczu zaczynały płynąć łzy. Demonica nie bardzo wiedziała, co ma robić dalej, gdy do gabinetu wpadł Amenadiel. Jego słowa obdarły ją z resztek nadziei. Maze widziała, jak krew wypływa z rany na brzuchu, ale nie mogła się poddać. Obiecała Lindzie, że wszystko naprawi. Musiała jej pomóc.   
  
Amenadiel zatrzymał czas - jakim cudem, na Boga, przecież stracił moce! - a Maze delikatnie, acz pewnie wzięła doktor na ręce i wyszła.   
  
Najszybciej jak może, prawie biegnąc zeszła na podziemny parking i ukradła pierwszy samochód, na jaki trafiła.  
  
Pędziła po ulicach Los Angeles ponad setkę na godzinę, nasłuchując czy Linda daje jakieś znaki życia z tylnego siedzenia.   
  
Ich pierwsze spotkanie wydawało się być tak dawno temu, chociaż w rzeczywistości minęło półtora roku. Maze doskonale je pamiętała. Na pierwszy rzut oka blondwłosa kobieta wyglądała, jakby trafiła do Luxu przez przypadek. Ale wystarczyła chwila rozmowy, by okazało się, że jest równą babką. Przypadła Maze do gustu, więc ta puściła jej oczko.   
  
Szlag niech trafi Lucyfera i jego porąbaną rodzinkę!  
  
Amenadiel najwyraźniej opadł z sił, bo czas znów ruszył i Maze musiała jechać ostrożniej, uważając, by się nie rozbić. Na szczęście szpital był za następną przecznicą.  
  
Zaparkowała z piskiem opon i nie zgasiła silnika, nie było czasu na bzdury!  
  
Znów prawie biegła z Lindą w ramionach trzymając ją mocno i powtarzając w głowie wciąż to samo.   
  
_Będzie dobrze, Linda przeżyje. Będzie dobrze._  
  
Oddała Lindę w ręce lekarzy. Jeśli Charlotte zrobiła jej nieodwracalną krzywdę, Maze uczyni wszystko, by ją ukarać. Choćby miała ściągnąć tą zdzirę do Piekła.   
  
Nie wróciła do Amenadiela, nie zamierzała szukać Lucyfera. Nic ją już nie obchodziły ich rozgrywki. Mogą sobie wracać do Nieba, mogą iść do Piekła albo przeprowadzić się do Montany. Krzyż na drogę! Ona zostaje z Lindą.   
  
Siedziała więc w szpitalu, a raczej krążyła po korytarzach w tę i z powrotem, przypominając przy tym drapieżnego ptaka, dla uspokojenia bawiąc się swoimi nożami.  
  
Teraz, gdy bezczynnie czekała zalała ją fala uczuć. Uczuć! Doprawdy, los bywa naprawdę przewrotny.   
  
Bo jeszcze niedawno była tylko demonem. Bytem mrocznym i paskudnym w swoim istnieniu, potworem z dna Piekła, katem ludzkich dusz, mordercą, psem na smyczy pana, króla Podziemi.   
  
I była tym również tu, na Ziemi. I wtedy poznała Lindę, która nauczyła ją wszystkiego.   
  
Nauczyła ją przejąć kontrolę nad swoim życiem,  _życiem!_ , a nie marnym przebywaniem na świecie. Nauczyła ją rozpoznawać uczucia i radzić sobie z nimi, nauczyła ją czerpać radość i przeżywać smutek, gniew i rozczarowanie. Stała się jej przyjaciółką i pomogła znaleźć innych przyjaciół, zdystansować się od Lucyfera. Dała jej cenne wskazówki, dzięki Lindzie znalazła hobby i pracę, którą lubi. Doktor pomogła zrozumieć Mazikeen ten świat. Była przy niej, kiedy najbardziej tego potrzebowała - kiedy Maze zrozumiała, że przebywając na tym łez padole przesiąka człowieczeństwem, i to ją przeraziło.   
  
Bo te wszystkie uczucia nie są dla demonów. Dla nich są gniew i zazdrość, ewentualnie pusta radość, czerpana z czyjegoś bólu lub z własnych ekscesów seksualnych.  
  
Ale nie smutek. Nie poczucie odrzucenia i zdrady. Nie rozczarowanie.  
  
Więc poszła do Lindy, bo przecież chodził do niej Lucyfer i zmienił się, musiała więc być dobra.   
  
I była. Ale nie tak jak większość psychoterapeutów, którzy robią z mózgu sieczkę i wszystko zrzucają na twoich rodziców.   
  
Była dobrą istotą, przyjaciółką.   
  
Nauczyła ją prawdziwej pewności siebie, nie tej wynikającej z siły czy agresji, tylko z wewnątrz. Chociaż Mazikeen myślała, że nic nie obchodzi ją zdanie innych.   
  
Zdanie Lindy ją jednak obchodziło.   
  
— Właściwie, to sądzę, że jesteś bardziej ludzka, niż większość ludzi, których znam.  
  
No i powiedziała, że Maze jest  _zajebista_.   
  
A teraz, po tym wszystkim, co przeszły, ona leży na sali operacyjnej, krucha ludzka istota, i walczy o swoje życie.   
  
To wszystko wina Lucyfera! Najpierw naraził ich przyjaźń, ujawniając Lindzie prawdę. A teraz to! Zostawił Lindę  _bezbronną_ , na pastwę swojej wszechpotężnej, popieprzonej mamusi.  
  
Ale będzie dobrze.   
  
W końcu Maze poszła do Lindy po tym, jak Luci wyznał jej prawdę. I choć za pierwszym razem doktor odrzuciła ją, co wywołało nieprzyjemny ucisk w klatce piersiowej, w miejscu, gdzie ludzie mają serca, to demonica wróciła, wsuwając pod próg drzwi czek.  
  
— Chciałam to uczcić z przyjaciółką.  _Z tobą_ , Lindo.  
  
I choć z początku doktor odnosiła się do niej z rezerwą, w końcu pozwoliła, by Mazikeen Smith postawiła jej drinka.   
  
Potem Linda pomogła zejść Lucyferowi do Piekła, by mógł ratować tą swoją panią detektyw, pomogła mu uciec ze szpitala psychiatrycznego, narażając własną karierę, a on znów wszystko spieprzył!  
  
Ale Maze i to naprawi. Przyzwyczaiła się.  
  
I już nigdy nie pozwoli jej skrzywdzić. Nie po tym, co Linda zrobiła dla niej i dla nich wszystkich.   
  
Nie po tym, jak zrugała Lucyfera za ignorancję wobec Maze. Jak stanęła po jej stronie, uświadamiając temu dupkowi, że powinien czasem patrzeć dalej, niż czubek własnego nosa.  
  
— Ty sukinsynie — powiedziała cicho Maze, spoglądając na biały sufit poczekalni. — Zostaw ją tu. — Zwiesiła głowę z powrotem. — I tak nigdy nie słuchasz, co? A już na pewno nie takich stworzeń, jak ja. Mam nadzieję, że się z żoneczką pozabijacie.   
  
Mijały minuty, potem godziny. Co jakiś czas z sali operacyjnej ktoś wchodził lub z niej wychodził.  
  
Mazikeen czekała.   
  
Lucyfer wpadł do szpitala, gdy Linda, zszyta i opatrzona, leżała na sali pooperacyjnej, wciąż była jednak nieprzytomna, więc Luci miał czas na wyjaśnienia.   
  
Mazikeen żałowała, że plan Diabła się nie powiódł. W zasadzie, najpierw wpadła we wściekłość. Lucyfer, zamiast wtrącić matkę do Nieba i skazać ją na wieczną wojnę z Bogiem, dał jej  _własny świat_. To nagroda, przywilej, na który ta kurwa nie zasługuje! Nie po tym wszystkim! Maze miała ochotę rozszarpać Luciego.   
  
Ale wtedy obudziła się Linda.   
  
Maze stała więc za szybą, uśmiechając się delikatnie do blondynki - choć najchętniej skakałaby z radości jak dziecko - i obserwując, jak rozmawia ona z Lucyferem. Wyglądało na to, że przeprosił. Chociaż tyle dobrego.   
  
Stojąc tak, i patrząc na tą cudowną kobietę, powoli się uspokajała. Z zemsty nici, trudno. Maze jakoś to przeżyje.  
  
Ale już nigdy nie pozwoli tknąć Lindy.


End file.
